I kissed a boy and i like it
by Sherly y Jawn
Summary: John tiene que acompañar a Harry a una fiesta a la que no desea ir, pero tal vez no todo resulte tan malo. Teen!Lock


**I kissed a boy and i like it.**

* * *

_Todos los derechos son de la BBC y de Artur Conan Doyle, nosotras sólo los shippeamos xD_

* * *

Harry, espérame camina más despacio.-decía un chico rubio detrás de una chica igual de rubia.-esto no me gusta más que a ti, papá fue el que puso esta condición.

La joven caminaba a grandes zancadas a pesar de llevar tacones y no tenía intención de desacelerar, mascullaba sabe que palabrotas en voz baja y así siguió hasta llegar a la puerta de una casa de donde provenía una música moderna - sé lo que dijo papá pero será mejor que cada quien se vaya por su lado. - tocó el timbre y el rubio se puso entre la puerta y su hermana.-si te pasas con la bebida no sólo tu tendrás problemas.- se acomoda un poco el pelo.- además no conozco a nadie aquí.- ve a los lados viendo como más chicos y chicas parecen venir a la fiesta.- todos son mayores.

La chica ignora al pequeño rubio, un joven alto y moreno abre la puerta y saluda efusivamente a la rubia, mira por un milisegundo a John.-no es un jardín de niños, pero si quiere puede jugar en la caja de arena de mis hermanitos.- dice el moreno y Harry suelta una risilla.- pasen.- el rubio ve con cara de pocos amigos al chico, podría dejarlo en el suelo, pidiendo piedad en 5 segundos pero luego Harry se enojaría y se pondría peor que ahora. Suelta un bufido aunque debe de admitir que las compañeras de Harry eran hermosas, camina hacia un par de rubias gemelas.- hola chicas ¿Qué tal la fiesta?-sonríe y las chicas lo miran encantadas.

Oh mira a este chico Cindy, dime lindura ¿Con quién vienes?- la joven sonríe mientras pasa su mano por la cabellera de John despeinándolo un poco.

Déjalo Mel yo lo vi primero.-Cindy pellizca las mejillas de John y sonríe ante el gesto de desagrado de John.- eres muy lindo ¿Cuántos años tienes pequeño?

El rubio aparta la mano de la chica con cuidado.- tengo 17 y no me gusta que me hablen así.- sonríe mientras se arregla un poco su pelo y pasa su lengua por sus propios labios.

Te vez más pequeño…-y las chicas comenzaron a interrogar al "lindo" John. Mientras tanto un chico saltaba el bajo muro del patio de la casa en donde se realizaba la fiesta, los ojos de halcón del joven le permitieron dar un rápido vistazo y saber que se encontraba en una fiesta de universitarios, algunos de los cuales ya se estaban manoseando cerca de él y ni reparaban en la presencia del joven de rizada cabellera azabache que acababa de entrar ilícitamente.

John ya se había aburrido de escuchar cómo las chicas hablan de lo lindo que él era, ¡Por dios! Él no es lindo es guapo, lanza un bufido apartándose de ellas.- ¿Dónde estará Harry? ¿Harry?-ve a un chico como de su edad pasar con cuidado viendo a varios lados, el chico lucía realmente incómodo, así que se acercó, una charla con alguien de su edad sería mejor que seguir escuchando a esas chicas .- Hola, ¿Buscas a alguien?

El joven de cabello rizado lo observa y está seguro de que el rubio se queda embobado en su mirada, lo deduce en tres segundos, que aburrido, pero prefería quedarse un rato mientras los matones que lo perseguían se cansaban de buscar, era eso o llamar a Mycroft para que pasaran por él, no ¡eso jamás! primero se deja golpear antes que su hermano se interponga en su camino para convertirse en el único detective consultor del mundo, por un momento se olvidó que dos ojos azules esperaban una respuesta.- yo no, pero tu estas buscando a tu hermano quien te trajo no por tu voluntad sino por obligación aunque déjame decirte que el hecho que hayas venido no evitara que tu hermano termine viendo elefantes rosas por el alcohol.-desvió la mirada y pareció ignorar al rubio.

WOW ¿Cómo supiste todo eso?- mira al chico.- ¿Quién te dijo?- ladea la cabeza.

Tú, tu ropa, la situación, todo, es fácil leerlos a todos si se presta la atención debida, claro, nadie lo hace.- dice sin mirarlo y sin importar usar su tono despectivo a pesar de que el chico rubio se veía asombrado en vez de enfadado, total no le importaba socializar y el rubio terminaría enfadándose de todos modos.

Eso es brillante, fantástico realmente supiste todo eso con sólo mirarme.-dice con asombro.- ¡Eres un genio! pero solo un detalle es hermana.- sonríe mientras se rasca la cabeza.- y ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

¿Brillante, fantástico, genio? el azabache entorna los ojos, ¿Acaso escuchó mal? No, imposible, su capacidad auditiva es excelente, tampoco parece que el rubio este mintiendo, pero aun así no le tenía la confianza suficiente como para contarle que estaba escapando de unos rufianes.- ¿Qué es lo que se supone que se hace en las fiestas?- y aunque haya sonado a sarcasmo el joven lo preguntó enserio.

Pues… bailar, charlar con amigos, pero aquí me ven como un niño, me imagino que a ti igual ¿no?- suelta suspiro.-

Nadie se ha percatado de mi presencia hasta ahora.-"lo cual es bueno" pensó pero estaba equivocado porque las chicas de hacia un rato ya los habían visto y una de ellas arrastró a la otra hacia ellos.- ¿Aww es tu amigo? preséntanoslo -dijo Cindy a John.

Bueno él es….- se rasca la cabeza y ve al chico frente suyo mientras trata de alejarse un poco de esa chica Cindy.

Cindy no espera respuesta y empuja a su gemela con John.- Mel tu quédate con ese y yo con el otro niño.-estaba a punto de abrazar a Sherlock cuando éste se apartó algo brusco.-Me llamo Sherlock.-mira a John.- y vengo con él.-lo toma de la mano y casi corren hasta alejarse lo suficiente, se apoya contra la pared y sonríe.- las caras que pusieron.-no puede evitar reírse y mira al rubio quien también ríe.

¿Sherlock? ¿Es tu nombre o mentiste? jajá sus caras eran para una foto.-ríe y mira hacia su mano que aun esa tomando la de Sherlock.

Sherlock sigue la mirada del rubio hacia sus manos unidas, carraspea, se había puesto nervioso y eso era raro en él pero aprovecha que están tomados de la mano para estrecharla firmemente en un saludo formal.- Sherlock Holmes un placer-.

Para mí también es un placer John Hamish Watson.- sonríe nerviosamente pero voltea al oír su nombre.- ¿Harry?

La chica rubia se acerca tambaleándose un poco, mira a ambos jóvenes y dice riendo.-John...trae a tu novio para jugar, vamos.- Sherlock levanta la ceja pero no dice nada voltea a ver a John-

¿Qué? Sherlock no es mi novio ¡yo no soy gay Harry!- mira mal a harry la cual lo toma de la mano y lo arrastra a él y a Sherlock que aún está tomando su mano.-

No sabe por qué pero Sherlock se deja llevar, un chico rubio al que acaba de conocer es capaz de violar su espacio personal y ni siquiera se siente incómodo, eso es algo que luego se pondrá a analizar pero por ahora llega a donde un grupo de jóvenes están reunidos en círculo, Harry suelta a John y habla- bueno con mi hermanito y su novio ¡estamos completos! pásame la botella.- la pone en el centro y la gira, Sherlock esta intrigado -¿Qué clase de juego es este John?

Que no es...- John ve Cindy y a Melody, se traga sus palabras, toma más fuerte la mano de Sherlock.- Sherlock y yo no queremos jugar gracias.-trata de alejarse.

Ahhh si es porque estas celoso de que alguien más bese a tu novio está bien - dice Harry riendo-Sherlock no dice nada, estaba muy ocupado deduciendo la mecánica del juego cuando divisa a lo lejos a dos tipos de ruda apariencia, eran los que lo estaban siguiendo.- tengo que irme- suelta a John y se aleja sin explicar.-

¿Sherlock? .-ve como Sherlock se aleja y lo persigue .-¡Hey Sherlock! ¿A dónde vas?- corre hasta llegar a donde Sherlock.- ¿Vinieron por ti?

Sherlock mira a John, ¿Por qué lo sigue?- no...-los grandulones están mas cerca, apenas se distraen por las chicas pero siguen en búsqueda del menor, Sherlock toma a John de la mano y lo lleva hacia el baño, en el camino toma una boina de algún chico ebrio, entran y cierra- John quítate la ropa, bueno, solo la camisa.

¿Qué?-se pone rojo al oír que se quite la ropa pero su sonrojo baja.- ¿Para qué la quieres?-empieza a quitársela.- ¿Pasa algo malo?- le da su camisa roja a Sherlock.

Sherlock ya se había quitado su camisa morada carísima y la extendía hacia a John- toma- agarró la camisa barata de John y se la puso, luego escondió sus rizos en la boina que había tomado "prestado", el baño carecía de espejo y no podía ver que tan diferente estaba-¿Me veo diferente?

John terminaba de abotonar la camisa cuando levantó su cabeza para ver a Sherlock.- emmmm.-se había quedado viendo a Sherlock bobamente.- si te ves diferente, ya no están tus rizos.-pone una mano en la cabeza de Sherlock.

Sherlock vuelve a sentir ese "algo" extraño al no tener el impulso de apartar a John, pero luego reacciona y sale del baño sin darle explicaciones al rubio, baja la mirada al pasar junto a los tipos quienes eran tan torpes que no lo reconocieron y se dirige a la salida.

Oh tal vez se enojó.- sale del baño buscando a Sherlock con la mirada pero no puede verlo, sale por la puerta principal ve a un lado y luego al otro, suelta un suspiro.- se fue…

Hey niñito ¿No has visto a un niño como de tu edad con una camisa como la que tienes pero con el cabello negro y rizado?- uno de los matones había tomado y volteado bruscamente a John por el hombro.

El rubio se suelta bruscamente.-no, no he visto a nadie así.-hace una mueca de desagrado.-el otro tipo lo empuja y lo pega a la pared- ¿Qué te pasa niñito, quieres que te enseñemos una lección?- prepara su puño pero antes de que se acerque al rostro de John, otro puño que pareció salir de la nada golpea al bravucón.

John ve al hombre que esta hincado en el suelo, no duda y golpea al otro con el codo en el estómago asiendo que lance un quejido de dolor, el otro sigue siendo fuertemente golpeado por nada más que la rubia hermana de John-

¿Qué te crees intentando golpear a mi hermanito? -la chica rubia sigue golpeando al hombre que no puede ni defenderse y atrae la atención de otros amigos de esta quienes también se les van encima a los dos tipos, John termina siendo empujado y casi aplastado por jóvenes que se enfrascaban en una tonta pelea, una mano suave pero familiar se desliza entre la mano de John y la sujeta fuertemente- ¡vamos!-

Sherlock...- susurra mientras corre junto al chico que lo tiene tomado de la mano. -¿Estas bien?

Sherlock no responde, ya había corrido muchas veces antes en las calles de Londres pero en esta ocasión admitía que estar acompañado se había tornado un poco... ¿Divertido? Cuando llegan lo suficiente mente lejos paran en una esquina con poca iluminación respira profundo.- los tipos a los que les están dando una paliza me seguían.- ríe divertido

Harry no los dejara en un buen rato odia que me toquen dice que para golpear solo ella.-ríe.- pero ¿Por qué te siguen? no me molesta correr detrás tuyo es… ¿Cómo decirlo?

Es...- Sherlock se queda mirándolo fijamente, tampoco puede explicar ese tipo de conexión que sintió casi desde el principio de ver a John, pero algo lo saco de esa concentración, miro fugazmente hacia la calle y sin perder tiempo volvió a tomar a John pero ahora de las solapas de su camisa y lo pegó a la pared -John disculpa luego te explico- y juntó sus labios...sólo los pegó a los del rubio sin hacer movimiento mientras sus ojos estaban atentos a la calle en donde dos hombres caminaban rápido maldiciendo y trastabillando, eran los bravucones que habían escapado de la golpiza, al ver la escena solo hicieron comentarios obscenos y siguieron su camino.

El rubio abre los ojos al sentir los labios de Sherlock sobre los suyos, sus ojos se van cerrando lentamente mientras posa sus manos en el pecho de Sherlock queriéndo apartarlo pero en vez de eso sus manos se aferran a la camisa atrayendo más.

Sherlock estaba a punto de apartarse de John cuando sintió como éste se aferraba a su camisa y lo empujaba más, hasta ese momento no se había permitido sentir, su cuerpo se estremeció y dio un pequeño respingo al sentir la lengua traviesa de John delinear sus labios.

John muerde un poco el labio de Sherlock pero se detiene al oír un ruido, se separa un poco y los dos voltean hacia un gato que estaba saliendo del basurero, con algo de vergüenza, John levanta su vista hacia Sherlock y da un paso atrás mientras agacha la cabeza .- lo siento.

Sherlock se queda de piedra, la sensación que comenzaba a experimentar por breves segundos empezaba a ser similar a aquella vez que tuvo su affair con unas drogas...¿Podría un acto tan…"repugnante", como él decía, causar un efecto similar a los narcóticos?, sin reparar en el estado de John se volvió a acercar a él ahora tomándolo de la nuca y llevándolo hacia su boca, solo posando sus labios puesto que él no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, John cerró los ojos y atrajo más a Sherlock hacia él posando sus manos en la cintura de éste, comenzó con pequeños besos en su boca hasta pasar su lengua por los labios, pidiéndole permiso para entrar.

Sherlock ya no se sobresalta por la lengua tibia de John y comienza a sentir de nuevo esa sensación de picor en los labios, los neurotransmisores de esa zona enviándole señales al cerebro y este de vuelta al cuerpo, sabe lo que está pasando, su cuerpo empieza a liberar oxitocina, vaya...se sentía bastante bien...un ligero sonrojo ya cubría su cara, el calor comenzaba a inundar su cuerpo, abrió su boca permitiéndole al rubio entrar, éste introduce su lengua dentro de la boca de Sherlock asiendo que ambas lenguas se muevan juntas, enroscándose, su mano empieza a levantar un poco la camisa y tocando parte de la piel de Sherlock pero se detiene al oír su nombre a lo lejos, se separa un poco y junta sus frentes alcanzando a ver el sonrojo en la cara del otro.- es Harry y estas rojo .-sonríe bobamente.

A Sherlock le tomó unos segundos reaccionar, era normal ya que su lógica se haya tomado unas vacaciones directo a la China, se alejó unos pasos del rubio.- ¿Rojo? como si tu no lo estuvieras también...en eso la chica rubia irrumpe.-Pequeñín ¿Estas bien? papa me mataría su te pasa algo.-lo abraza.

¡HARRY! suéltame estoy bien.-trata de alejare un poco de Harry pero esta lo estruja más.

Me muero si le pasa algo mi hermanito.- Sherlock ríe ante la escena, la chica no podría estar más ebria, comenzó a alejarse, debía pedir un taxi.

Harry ya no empieces…ya deja de llorar.- le da palmaditas en la espalda.- levanta la mirada y ve que Sherlock se aleja.-espérame Harry, hey Sherlock espera…

Sherlock divisa un taxi y lo llama, no se detiene al llamado del rubio, tal vez sólo debía olvidar lo que pasó esa noche, desvanecerse entre las sombras como siempre pero...-221b Baker Street...por si...quieres devolverme mi camisa...no pensaras dármela manchada de los mocos de tu hermana.- se introduce en el taxi mientras le sonríe y le guiña un ojo a John, segundos después el taxi se había marchado.

221b Baker Street…-susurra mientras siente como su cara se enciende, Harry llega y lo vuelve abrazar.- Harry tomaste mucho, papá me va a matar.

La rubia ríe y se cuelga de John.-Johnny jeje papa se va a enojar más cuando le diga que yo tengo novia y tu novio jajaja mejor nos vamos en taxi como tu novio, el suelo se mueve mucho.- el rubio rueda los ojos y llama un taxi, tratando de concentrarse en que le dirá a su padre pero la imagen de aquellos labios y su sabor lo persiguen de camino a casa.

* * *

Este fic se inspiró en la canción de Katy Perry "I kissed a girl".


End file.
